Amistad vampírica
by Mimi Weasley
Summary: Damon vive un solitario día de San Valentín menos más que tiene a su amigo para animarlo. Post Destiny Rising


**Amistad Vampírica**

**Disclaimer: Vampire diaries no me pertenece pero John sí.**

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Vampire Diaries, una serie y una saga que adoro, así que espero que os guste.**

******_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS"_**

* * *

Todos los días habían sido duros desde que Damon se fue de Fell's Church este sin embargo lo había sido especialmente, hoy los humanos celebraban San Valentín, el día de los enamorados. Normalmente las fiestas humanas a Damon ni le van ni le vienen pero ver tantas parejitas acarameladas le pone malo, sobre todo después de lo de Elena.

Él siempre lleva a Elena consigo gracias al lazo que le impuso la corte celestial lo cual estaba bien porque eso le permite saber que ella se encuentra bien, pero este día se sintió mal, ese lazo le recuerda a ella y sus amigos. Pero sobre todo le recuerda a que ahora está solo. Lo cual estaba muy mal, para él claro está.

Gracias a Dios ya era de noche todos los corazones, los globitos, los ositos y todo se había ido y solo quedaba oscuridad, la cosa que a él más le gustaba.

-Eh, D seguro que no quieres un poco- le pregunta la voz de John.

John es un vampiro como él, se conocieron en una de las muchas guerras que han asolado este mundo y se puede decir que conectaron, luego se separaron. Se reencontraron hace un mes y siguieron viajando juntos.

A Damon siempre le había gustado estar solo pero algunas veces uno también puede necesitar compañía.

Damon se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su compañero con su pelo rubio brillando por el reflejo de la luna en él y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas mirándole directamente, con una chica morena de ojos castaños, su mascota por esta noche seguramente.

-¿Un poco de qué?- pregunta la chica inocentemente.

-De nada mi amor- le responde con una encantadora sonrisa. Damon suspira, el rubio es incapaz de retener los nombres de sus víctimas ni cinco segundos.-Ahora si no te importa me gustaría hablar con mi amigo Damon te importaría callarte y quedarte quieta un momento- le dice obligándola.

-Bueno- se dirige a Damon- Tú respuesta a mi pregunta es…

-No.

-¡Jo! Últimamente estas de lo más aburrido.

Aunque quisiera Damon ya no podía beber la sangre de aquella chica desde que los Guardianes unieron su vida a la de Elena, había sido duro, muy duro, después intentar volver a estar con humanos, esa era una cosa con la que John le estaba ayudando o al menos lo hacía cuando no se le olvidaba.

-Me aburro- dijo infantilmente su amigo-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.-dice Damon- Además no quieres jugar con tu mascota.- dice refiriéndose a la joven.

-Sí, pero viéndote la cara se me quitan las ganas.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien-replica en tono cortante.

-Damon ¿qué te pasa? A qué viene esa actitud de "hagas lo que hagas no me importa porque mi vida no tiene sentido" que te traes hoy.

Ven arrastrarse por la carretera un solitario globo con forma de corazón abandonado que se quedó allí, probablemente un regalo perdido de los muchos que se habían entregado en ese día, nadie lo echaría en falta. Damon se quedó mirando al globo tratando de evitar la expectante mirada de su amigo. No podía admitir que esta fiesta estúpida lo había afectado tanto. En realidad no hizo falta porque al seguirle la mirada su amigo le adivinó el pensamiento.

John se rió.

-Ya sé lo que te pasa, te sientes solo por San Valentín.- dijo aniñadamente -Creía que al gran Damon Salvatore las fiestas de humanos no le afectaban.- se burló de él.

Nadie se reía de él

-¡No lo hacen!-exclamó enfadado.

-Mira el lado positivo, hay millones de chicas solas y desoladas por no tener ninguna pareja este día.

Él nunca ha dicho que su amigo fuera una persona profunda, suele ocurrirle eso a los vampiros con el paso de los años, él mismo no hace mucho era así.

-Sí lo sé.

El rubio se acerca a él y le susurra

-Mira si estas deprimido siempre nos podemos ir a otro sitio, Jasmine no Janine no… ella - dice señalando a su acompañante humana.-Hay muchas por ahí pero solo hay uno como mi buen amigo Damon.

Damon sonríe.

-Gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor-le dice- Venga vete si te estás muriendo de ganas.

-¿Estas seguro?

Damon asiente. John se dirigió a la chica.

-Vamos, cariño, mi misión aquí a terminado por el momento.- la chica le siguió con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, él pasó una brazo alrededor de sus hombros, dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a andar en dirección opuesta a la que Damon se encontraba.

-¡Hasta mañana!- le grita mientras se alejan-¡Y piensa adónde iremos, este pueblo me aburre!- le advirtió.

Damon le sonrió a su amigo, mira el globo, le da una patada y se ríe, hoy se había sentido como ese globo pero su amigo tiene razón un día no le puede afectar tanto.

¿Donde podrían ir ahora?

Al día siguiente.

Los vampiros no necesitaban dormir así que Damon se había pasado toda la noche pensando en lugares; lugares a los que ya había ido y lugares que le quedaban por conocer, y cree que ha encontrado el lugar perfecto para ir.

John llega corriendo.

-¡Rápido! ¡Corre! – le grita antes de volver a correr y Damon le sigue.

Cuando paran Damon le pregunta:

-¿Qué pasa?

- El padre de Jackie… no Jade… da igual, lo cierto es que el padre de la chica era un cazador de vampiros ¿te lo puedes creer?

Damon mira bien al chico, su ropa está toda desordenada y a medio poner, además le falta un zapato.

-Y obviamente te ha pillado con el culo al aire- dice conteniendo la risa.

-Ja ja muy gracioso- replica sarcástico si amigo- miren quien ha recuperado su buen humor.

Damon no se contiene más y suelta una sonora carcajada.

-Claro te ríes, tú no has estado al borde de la muerte-dice.

Damon contiene su risa y mira a su amigo.

-Gracias por lo de ayer tío- le dice

-Sí, sí de nada- murmura el joven mientras trata de ponerse bien la ropa.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de adónde vamos?

-¿Importa a caso?

Damon lo tiene claro seguirá viajando con su compañero por mucho tiempo.

-Sí, tienes razón con tal de que salgamos de aquí- dice su compañero y vuelve a echar a correr.

Damon se ríe y lo sigue, allá van a una nueva aventura y sí, gracias a la conversación que había tenido con él se había sentido mejor, con el pequeño desfase de su amigo ya ni se acuerda de que ayer había sido el día de San Valetín .


End file.
